Chapter 129
Antokiba, Town of Prizes (都市 アントキバ, Kenshō Toshi Antokiba) is the 129th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis A news anchor reports about the last day of the auction in Yorknew City. The actions of the Phantom Troupe on the third day decreased attendance to 60% of the average year. Even though the mayor confirmed that the terrorists are dead and everyone is now safe, the general public still deterred from attending the auction. Gon and Killua finally arrive in a city. While walking, Gon shows concern towards Killua who had a spell cast on him by another player. Killua assures Gon that he doesn't feel anything strange. He says that it must be game magic and they will be able to use it too. As the two wander around the city, they see the monthly contest list. The two learn that a jankenpon tournament will be held for September. They also learn that the date in the game is the same as the real world. The tournament is held every 15th of the month. They then decide to join the tournament to win a prize called Sword of Truth. While waiting for the tournament to start, they try to gather information and end up eating in a restaurant. While eating the two keep chatting each other until they have finished their meal much to a surprise they manage to win a prize by finishing their meal in less than 30 minutes and finally Gon and Killua obtain their first card in the game. The NPC chef notices that both boys are clueless and he explains the content of the card telling them that the number on the left is the item's number while in the right is the acquisition of the item's difficulty level and there are 10 levels of difficulties acquired. Killua interrupts the chef and tells him that it is a useless card and the two plan to leave, but were stopped since the sodas they drank were not free, when Killua pays for the soda with Jenny the chef rejects the money and ask them to give him Jenny in the form of a card. Unable to pay, the two wash dishes and continue to chat. They agree about collecting not only money and some stuff useful but also put them on their binder in the form of free slot. After they finish the two go outside and go on their way, to a place where people are gathering. A man is seen on the ground, surrounded by his own blood and part of his body blown off. Gon and Killua recall the guy as one of the people who was hired by Battera. Gon then realizes it's more than a game, a real threatening danger lies within the game. Moments later the corpse disappear meaning that he returned to the real world and it is game over for him. Gon worries about Killua's spell, but a guy named Nickes overhears them and tells them not to worry since the thing that killed the guy lying on the ground before isn't from a game spell instead a Nen of another player is the reason why that guy was killed. Killua asks on why players kill each other and Nickes tells him it's because of the card number limit system where only certain amount of copies of a card exists at the same time and the more the card is valuable the smaller number of copies exists; which also means the more players there are the lower chance for each player to find a card. Nickes tries to let Gon and Killua join his group as he tells them that his group's strength lies in numbers but aren't killing other players. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_129 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 14 Category:Greed Island arc